


Favors

by theleaveswant



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Booty Call, Cliche, F/F, Vaginal Fisting, excuses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Single sentence porn is hard to summarize without spoiling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favors

**Author's Note:**

> Popped into my head after I posted "Neighborly". Apparently I'm on a kick.

Maria digs her fingers into Natasha's shoulders as Natasha curls hers inside Maria's cunt, and Maria knows there's actually nothing wrong with Natasha's shower.


End file.
